Missing You
by WriterAra
Summary: When you have nothing left,you have hope . This is a one-shot of Annabeth during Percy's disappearance.


**Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while but I was reading the Son of Neptune (again) just yesterday and I thought...Hmm, what about Annabeth? How does she feel at this time?**

 **So this One-Shot takes place at CHB, during Percy's Disappearance,or should I say when evil Hera/cow queen stole Percy.**

 **Okay, Enjoy!**

 **BTW:She is already aware that Percy is missing this is just a random day in the few months the was missing.**

Annabeth POV

It's 3 a.m. at night and I'm still fiddling with the necklace that he gave me. Brushing my thumb over the tiny silver heart. I take the necklace off and turn the heart over. I look at those engraved words on the back of it,

 _Forever,WG &SB_

I freeze and imagine his sea green eyes staring back at me.

"Why did you leave me,Seaweed Brain? Where are you?",I choke out.

I often miss the girl that I was before. Proud ,smart ,happy and unbroken. Now, I look like I've gotten nothing left in me.

 _How can someone hold so much of you?_

 _How can someone be something more than your other half?_

I lift my gaze from the necklace to the room. There's a bunch of pictures on the wall, half of them are of me and him and the others are of his friends. I get up from the bed and walk closer to examine the pictures. My gaze darts to a picture of us at the beach where he's giving me a piggyback ride while I'm laughing. He has a smirk on his face like he won the world and I'm looking at him like he is the only one this matters. There are people in the background smiling and laughing at us. We are both wearing swimsuits, Percy's swim shorts has tridents all over them and I'm wearing a gray strapless bikini. We look like idiots with sand on our faces and a starfish sticking to Percy's ribs and there is only one word that comes to my mind when I think of that picture.

 _Happiness_

I turn abruptly and walk over to Percy's bed, not wanting to look us anymore . I can't stand to sleep in the Athena cabin with everyone treating me like a walking bomb so I sleep in here,or try to.

Somewhere in the middle of the night I doze off and wake up to a bell toll,signaling a breakfast and an announcement.

'Maybe there's some news on Percy', I think in my head as I dart out in only Percy's blue shirt that reaches above my knee and some boy shorts underwear.

I reach the crowd gathered outside the Big House and push through it so I can talk to Chiron standing in the middle with Piper,Jason, and Leo. Piper looks as me with sad eyes and I immediately understand that this announcement is about Percy. Piper is the only one who I have let it in the past few months to talk to me. We have grown closer but I would never have guessed that I would be best friends with an Aphrodite girl. But Piper is different, I think that she want to be. She wants to be far from what an Aphrodite girl should be and I like that about her. Her determination is more on getting through this prophecy than getting her eyeliner winged right.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Chiron started announcing something,

"Demigods, please settle down. As some of you may know Hera came by this morning to talk to me about our missing hero,Perseus."

His eyes wander into the crowd and finally settle on me. Now everyone is looking at me,watching me like I would break if Chiron said another word about Percy. I shake it off and lift me chin up and act like it hasn't bothered me.

'You are a daughter of Athena, keep your head up high and strong.' I say to myself.

"What did she say Chiron?", I ask.

Chiron glanced nervously at the crowd and said,

"For the newest prophecy to be fulfilled Hera/Juno needed to make a sacrifice."

Everyone gasped.

"Prissy's _dead_?!", Clarisse yelled.

My legs threatened to give out under me.

"NO. Oh gods no, Clarisse. Juno has taken Percy to the Roman camp in California. He is alive as of now he is well but he will be going on another quest. She has also wiped his memory so he could focus on the quest."

Oh no. Oh, My Gods, he didn't deserve this.

"After all, Percy has done for Olympus",I yelled in frustration ,"Hera repays him by taking him from us AND wiping his memory?! Please tell me that this is the most twisted thing you have ever heard!"

By this time, I was fuming. How dare she just pluck Percy from camp , who does she think she is?

Piper walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder and I couldn't hold it in anymore,I cried and I cried so many tears until I couldn't breathe. I didn't even care if everyone was watching me crying, wearing Percy's shirt,and losing my mind in the middle of camp. I was so grateful to have Piper because she was my shoulder to cry on. She didn't say anything, which I was grateful for, she just rubbed my back and glared at people staring.

I lifted my head off her shoulder after I pulled myself together and asked Chiron,

"What kind of quest is he on?"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I don't know. But knowing the prophecy I think you can draw some conclusions." He replied, glumly.

"Anyway...demigods, it's time for breakfast. Please go on with your normal camp activities." Chiron said with authority.

Piper turned me around and took me to Percy's cabin. She was about to leave when I said,

"Piper?"

"Yea, Annabeth?"

"Can you please stay? I need... someone to talk to...I mean if you don't want to that's...t-totally fine with me and it's okay if-".

"I would love to talk", Piper interrupted, smiling and coming into the cabin and sitting on the bed, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Percy has been my rock for a long time now and the thought of him forgetting about me makes me want to barf. What if-what if," I choked back a sob, "what if he doesn't love me anymore? Or if he's found someone better than me and the Roman camp?"

Piper nodded taking this all in. She seemed to be in thought about what to say to me.

"Okay," she said, choosing her words carefully, "I believe that if someone is embedded in your heart, even the strongest force can't take that away from you. Now that's true love, my friend."

"But my head is telling me to do the most logical thing and that's to forget about him and move on. I mean, I'm a daughter of Athena, when should I not use my brain? My mind is telling me to be my own hero and save myself. I should just prepare myself because it would break my heart to see him walk by me like it never happened and we were nothing to each other."

"But what's your heart telling you?"Piper asked softly.

"To have hope and believe in the fact that he's still out there knowing that there's a blonde girl in love with him on the other side of the country. What should I do, Piper, what should I do?", I cried.

Piper got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Wait where are you going, Piper?", I asked. She probably got tired of me being depressed and decided to bolt, I thought.

"Please tell me what I should do?", I asked again.

"I'm going to the arena, Chiron would kill me if I was late to class. Don't worry I'm not leaving you because I want to, it's because I have to or I'll be late." She said, giving me a sad smile. "But I'll be back after, so we can talk more if you want to, okay?", she asked, smiling.

"You never answered my question,"I said.

"Because that's not my question to answer, Annabeth." She replied softly, shaking her head. She opened the door and was about to walk out when she stopped and turned to meet my eyes and smiled,

"You don't always have to hold your head higher than your heart, Annabeth. Because your heart knows things that your mind can't explain."

With that, she turned and walked out the door.

Her words echoed in my head

 _You don't always have to hold your head higher than your heart_

Percy always told me that even if you had nothing left. you always had hope. I took a breath and let it out. I got up and decided to lead my day with a newfound determination that I will find Percy. I showered, changed and marched over to the forges where I could find Leo. I walked up to him and said,

"Leo I need you to build me the Argo 2. We are going to get to that Roman camp as fast as we goddamn can."

 **I hope you guys liked that. I literally cried writing it, but it was fun.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ara**


End file.
